No te Perderé
by Sablo
Summary: Todo el gremio de fairy tail estaba en su contra, Lucy habia sido secuestrada y él se había convertido en uno de los criminales más buscados. Eso obliga a Natsu a seguir... con el único amigo que le queda, Happy. Pero algo a cambiado en él... no es el mismo que antes...y la única persona que parece poder regresarlo a la normalidad, es Lucy.
1. Prólogo

_La primera histora que subo :D espero que os guste :) _

_Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima(ojala fuera mio XD), yo solo soy un fan que usa a sus personajes para mis historietas :D_

_Esto solo es el prologo de la historia :D espero que os gusteee :P intentaré hacer una larga aunque sea mi primera vez en esto :_

* * *

**_¡No te Perderé!_**

-**Prólogo**-

Natsu se despertó, temblando y bañado en sudor frio. No sabía porque pero un gigantesco pánico le envolvía el corazón y no le permitía moverse, puede que

fuera la primera vez que se encontraba en ese estado, acababa de tener un sueño muy extraño...una de sus peores pesadillas...Y lo peor no era eso... sino

que ese sueño, se convertiria en realidad.

Todo el gremio de fairy tail esta en su contra, lucy habia sido secuestrada y él se había convertido en uno de los criminales más buscados.

Eso le obliga a seguir... con el único amigo que le queda, happy(Aye!)

Pero algo a cambiado en Natsu... no es el mismo que antes...y la única persona que puede regresarlo a la normalidad, es lucy.

* * *

_Porfavor hagan sus reviews :D_

_Todas las criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS que puedan hacer me seran de gran ayuda :D_

_Gracias por leerlo :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado _

_Byeeee_


	2. Cap1 Lágrimas de Fuego

_Mi primera historia :D_

_Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima (ojala fuera mio XD), yo solo soy un fan que usa sus personajes para mis historietas :D_

_Empezamos la historia :D espero que os guste :P_

_Muchas Gracias por los reviews de: Soul-feniix / LucyxHeartfilia / Infinity Infinytum  
_

* * *

**_¡No te Perderé!_  
**

**-**CAP 1.** Lágrimas de Fuego-**

-¡NO! ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! Gritó Natsu.

Se había despertado muy exhaltado, bañado en sudor frío y temblando, acababa de tener una pesadilla muy extraña... la peor que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Había sido muy real... demasiado real... tan real que le llevo a levantarse del sofa donde se había quedado dormido y dirigir la mirada casi con desesperación hacia

la cama donde dormía lucy.

La respiración del dragon Slayer poco a poco volvió a la normalidad y se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Como todas las nochas allí estaba Lucy, dulcemente dormida en su cama.

Natsu se sonrojó, el realmente sentía algo cuando la miraba, no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero desde que tenía esa sensación no se podía separar de ella, sentía

la necesidad de protegerla, de que no le pasara nada.

Y sobre todo no soportaba que Gray se le acercara, ese bastardo solo la quería por su físico, y lo peor es que ultimamente los dos pasaban mucho más tiempo

juntos que de costumbre. Cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada roce o ligero contacto que Lucy y Gray tenían, a Natsu realmente le dolía.

La sensación de pánico poco a poco se fue, y se quedo un buen rato mirando a la chica rubia.

-Te Gussssssstaaaaaaa. Le dijo burlonamente Happy a Natsu como de costumbre.

Pero esta vez Natsu no lo negó.

-Si...quizá tengas razón... Respondió Natsu sonrojandose.

-¿Porque no se lo dices?

-¿En serio crees que es tan facil? A Natsu realmente le daba vergüenza decirselo y podría ser la primera vez que sentía vergüenza por algo, además no sabía si lo

que sentía realmente era porque le gustase.

Natsu arropó a Lucy y se fue al tejado, donde estuvo un buen rato tumbado, pensando, mientras miraba las estrellas.

*****A la mañana siguiente*****

Lucy se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol del día, se estiró y miro a su alrededor. Le extraño no ver a Natsu dormido como de costumbre, pero rápido supuso

que ya se habría ido al gremio, por lo que ella se puso en camino hacia allá lo antes que pudo.

Por el camino, se encontró con algo que la preocupó de sobremanera. La bufanda que Natsu siempre llevaba, la que le había dado Igneel, estaba tirada en la calle y

en uno de sus extremo podían distinguirse unas manchas de sangre.

Ella la recogió y aligeró el paso hacia el gremio.

Al llegar, no recibió ningun saludo del dragonslayer, como siempre recibía las pocas veces que él llegaba antes al gremio, eso le preocupó aún más, preguntó por él

pero nadie lo había visto. Lucy decidió irse a su casa porque se le estaban saltando las lágrimas, se estaba poniendo en lo peor, y realmente no era para menos.

Pasó una semana y Natsu no aparecía, Lucy llevaba ya tres días sin salir de casa , se había tirado esos tres días tumbada en la cama abrazando la bufanda del

dragon slayer. Aveces prefería que Natsu no estuviese con ella porque era muy molesto pero cuando no estaba... realmente le echaba de menos...No podía

imaginarse un Fairy Tail sin él.

Aunque quería pensar que no le había pasado nada, que saldría vivo milagrosamente como siempre lo hacía, no podía pasar por alto que Natsu nunca se iba a

ningún sitio sin su bufanda y para más colmo la bufanda estaba manchada de sangre.

De repente llegaron Erza y Gray, Lucy se dio la vuelta y nisiquiera prestó atención a que Gray había entrado por la chimenea y que Erza salía recien duchada de su

baño. En ese momento se dio cuenta de otra cosa, ¿Y Happy? tampoco le había visto en esos días.

-¡Aaaah, realmente necesitaba ese baño, tienes un cuarto de baño excelente! Dijo Erza mientras se reequipaba con su típica armadura.

-Podías limpiar la chimenea de vez en cuando. Siguió Gray mientras se limpiaba unas cenizas que se le habían quedado en el hombro.

-Ok... Respondió en susurros Lucy.

-Que pasa Lucy ¿porque no vas al gremio? ¿Que haces hay tumbada? Interrogó Erza

Lucy se levantó de la cama como un zombie y le entregó a Erza la bufanda señalando las manchas de sangre.

A Erza se le abrieron los ojos como platos y un gigantesco pánico la invadió.

-La encontré hace una semana y desde entonces no he visto ni a Natsu ni a Happy... Volvió a decir Lucy entre susurros.

-¿En serio pensais que a Natsu le ha pasado algo? A ese bastardo no le matarían ni los 10 santos magos. Dijo Gray mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del

hombro de Lucy.

Lucy apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray y empezó a llorar, Gray respondió al instante abrazandola y diciendola cosas al oído para tranquilizarla.

-Pero esto... N-no... no puede ser que Natsu. Siguió Erza que se había quedado pretrificada mirando la bufanda.

Los tres se pasaron un buen rato callados, pensando en alguna respuesta que fuera favorable a que a Natsu no le hubiese pasado nada, pero era imposible.

-¡Eh, Eh! ¿A que vienen esas caras largas? Ni que se hubiese muerto alguien. Dijo una voz que todos conocían muy bien, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Aye! respondió alguien mientras entraba volando por la ventana.

* * *

_Que tal? Os gusto? espero que si :P creo que me a quedado un poco aburrido :(_

_Y espero tambien vuestras reviews plis :D _

_Porfavor criticas constructivas me serian de mucha ayuda ya que acabo de empezar :)_

_¿Que le habra pasado a Natsu?¿Y a Happy?_

_Se vera en el proximo capitulo :D :D_

_REVIEW :P_

_Byee! _

_Aye!_


End file.
